Overheated Engines
by Talos Angel
Summary: Tsunderplane's heart shatters after the human rejects her (rather disguised) advances, but perhaps she has been searching for love in the wrong places? Perhaps she should have looked for someone who was always there with her this entire time?


A.N: Sorry I haven't updated anything at all in a few months. I've lost my motivation after several of my family members died within the past two months. To be honest, I still don't think I'm back in ship-shape. I did, however, play Undertale, which is really good, even if it is kinda short. I wanted to give some of the more minor characters some attention, so I wrote this (admittedly long) oneshot.

OVERHEATED ENGINES

"Ugh... I can't believe this."Tsunderplane whispered as she watched on from the sides. She saw the human...HER darling human...embrace Vulkin. They wrapped their, admittedly small, yellow-skinned arms around the front of the small, orange, walking volcano. Vulkin squealed in her usual, high, squeaky voice like a puppy as she snuggled close to the human, nuzzling her face into the human's chest. The human's face scrunched as a slight sizzle sounded out...they backed off with visible burn marks on their purple and blue striped shirt and palms. They smiled just the same, though, as if they had just hugged their own sibling or something. Vulkin practically danced on the hot, orange stone floor of Hotland as she chirped with happiness, her eyes wide and love struck.

"You know what?! FINE!" Tsunderplane scoffed loudly, barely restraining her tears, "You can make out with that slutty volcano for all I care, human! I don't like you at all, anyway! I hope your mouth burns off!" Tsunderplane turned away, gasping under her magical breath as she fought back the urge to fly over to the human and weep in their soft, beautiful, squishy arms. She kept her cockpit window slightly open, however, her gaze fixed squarely on the human...and a rather confused and hurt-looking Vulkin. The human began to walk towards Tsunderplane, their look now as stoic as it was when she first saw them.

Tsunderplane's steamy, mechanical heart skipped a beat as the Human approached.

"Oh my God..." Tsunderplane whispered, her hope soaring outside of her body into the stratosphere. Her heart raced faster and faster as the Human approached, a slight, knowing grin appearing upon their face. Although Tsunderplane was frozen in place, save for her own nervous shivering and twitching, she so desperately wanted to soar all around the human, leaving fluffy and soft clouds of vapor as she cried out with joy. Her heart almost burst from her body as the human stepped within arm's reach of the timid plane. Then...

!

...The human walked past Tsunderplane, stepping onto a metal conveyor belt that whisked them out of Tsunderplane's sight.

Her hopes were shot crashing down by a mighty AA gun, and her heart sank into the depths of the Marianna Trench.

"No..." Tsunderplane whispered as she stared off at the conveyor belt, who delivered her precious human away into the depths of Hotland...away from her into the blaring, sight-distorting heat.

"Gee, Tsun...are you okay?" Vulkin asked like a sweet little angel as she walked towards Tsunderplane, her smile now a small, concerned frown, "did you want a hug, too?"

"I...I..." Tsunderplane gasped, "I didn't want that dirty human to touch me. I'm glad they're gone."

"Were you scared?" Vulkin asked, tilting their volcano top to the other side, "You're crying." Tsunderplane snapped back into reality enough to feel tears streaming from her cockpit across the sides of her nose.

"Th...these are tears of laughter." Tsunderplane lied, "It's funny that that human thought they..had a chance with me! I'm WAAAAAAAAY out of that loser's league."

"It didn't look like the human wanted you to be their girlfriend, " Vulkin pointed out, "If you're sad that they didn't like you, it's okay. Not everyone will like you, but some people will-"

"I don't care!" Tsunderplane screamed into the volcano's face, "Just shut up and leave me alone!" Tsunderplane roared off into the airspace over the great magma lake of Hotland, her tears flying and evaporating behind her as she sobbed like she had just lost her child. Vulkin shed a few lava tears onto the ground as she turned away and slowly paced away.

"Couldn't you just stay one second longer?" Vulkin quietly sobbed as she slinked off.

...

Tsunderplane sobbed pitifully into a pillow in her MTT-Brand Permanent Hotland Residence (conveniently out of sight of the main resort to keep temporary guests none the wiser,) as she laid upon her hangar floor carpet. The normally velvety soft hangar carpeting provided no relief for the heartbroken plane...the triumphant, signed artwork of Mettaton provided her no confidence...and her spacious, pristine, ivory room provided no hope. The human was gone from her life forever.

"I should've said something earlier." Tsunderplane cried, "I should have told them that I love them right then and there. But that damn whore, Vulkin! She had to ruin everything!" Tsunderplane threw the pillow against the door with all of her might, causing a surprisingly loud WHAM that knocked the Mettaton artwork off of its place on the wall, and tipping over the potted lilies on Tsunderplane's modern, but plain nightstand. She huffed and heaved as she calmed down, and buried her head beneath her soft, purple blanket.

"No...it's not your fault, Vulky." Tsunderplane quietly sobbed, "It's mine. I'm not good enough for that human. I'm not good enough for anybody. Why was I even born?" Tsunderplane wept bitterly into the blanket, almost too loudly to hear the knocking at her humanoid-sized door, across the room from the hangar door that she would use.

"Eh...come on in," Tsunderplane groaned from beneath her blanket, "I didn't even bother to lock the door." The door creaked open slowly and silently, the hinges being as well oiled as Mettaton himself.

"God...please let that be the angel of death come to take me away." Tsunderplane sobbed quietly. She slowly lifted the blanket off of her face to the sight of anything but the angel of death. Instead, two girls around the same height, clad in the same sailor-style high school uniform, stood before her. One of them was a green fire monster, her light adding a limeish tint to the surrounding area, and her round, flaming head was adorned with two small, black, beady eyes. The other girl was a pinkish-purple humanoid squid, with long tentacles for arms, one of which was holding a bright red skateboard, a few tentacles for "hair," and a red baseball cap on her head worn backwards.

"Oh...It's just you, Fuku Fire and Kelly Mari." Tsunderplane groaned miserably, "Whatever it is this time, I'm not in the mood."

"Gee, T.P.," Kelly said, rubbing her head with her left tentacle, "You're more down in the dumps than usual."

"What's wrong?" Fuku Fire asked softly, "Another rejection?"

"Yeah..." Tsunderplane quietly admitted, "I don't know why I even try anymore."

"Maybe you're goin' after the wrong mates, T.P," Kelly suggested as she approached the weeping plane-wreck, "Like, you just don't get what a 'you' kind of person is."

"That sounds dumb," Tsunderplane grunted, "I love that human...but...I couldn't say that..."

"Kelly-San has a point, you know," Fuku replied, "I mean...not to make you sound bad...but how many people have you..uhh..."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Tsunderplane asked with a big sniff.

"N...not at all!" Fuku replied defensively, raising her arms, "It's just...uhh..."

"-You have terrible taste in partners, T.P." Kelly stated bluntly. Tsunderplane fumed as her nose lit up red with fury.

"How DARE you insult MY human like that!" Tsunderplane shouted, "And I thought you two were my friends, too!"

"No, it's not that this...human...is bad," Kelly said quickly, "But...I mean...they're just not...well...You can't seem to figure out chemistry, T.P."

"What does chemistry have anything to do with this?" Tsunderplane growled, still not completely calm.

"What she means is...ah...'romantic chemistry,'" Fuku stated matter-of-factly, posing as if giving a lecture, "A measure of emotional compatibility between two people...a force that drives mutual love and trust, purely through thought and feeling."

"I do love the human." Tsunderplane protested.

"But does the human love you back?" Kelly quipped with a click of her tongue. Tsunderplane lowered her nose slowly, and shook her head.

"No." Tsunderplane sniffed, "They just walked right past me."

"I think that's your problem T.P," Kelly said, rubbing her tentacle against Tsunderplane's dorsal like someone petting a cat, "You just keep falling for people who don't fall for you right back."

"Yeah," Fuku agreed, "Like those girls in the alleyway who keep calling Mettaton their husband."

"I called Mettaton MY husband first." Tsunderplane pouted.

"That's the point," Kelly sighed, "Mettaton doesn't even know you exist, and that human literally just met you."

"But I've been watching them," Tsunderplane said, "They're so kind to everybody...even Undyne and So Sorry..."

"Has the human ever even spoken to you?" Kelly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"...No." Tsunderplane sheepishly admitted. She cried pitifully as she looked down, defeated and dejected.

"Okay, I get it." Tsunderplane muttered, "Nobody could ever love me...not even the kindest human in the world."

"Don't be absurd, Tsun-San!" Fuku cried out as she hugged the plane, "If that were true, we would not be your friends." Tsunderplane stared off into space as the statement sank in.

"Friends?" Tsunderplane asked.

"Well, y'know," Fuku continued, "Sometimes people grow closer than they think over a longer period of time than they think." Fuku stared off into Kelly's eyes as she continued to stroke the sad plane, her eyes closing slightly as a cheeky smile appeared on her face. Kelly laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

"Woah, F.F." Kelly chuckled, "Let's help T.P. out first before we...uhh...y'know." Tsunderplane tilted her head as she looked at Kelly.

"So...I guess dating you two is out of the question." Tsunderplane muttered pathetically.

"Well, who else knows AND likes you?" Kelly asked.

"I've seen Tsun-San hanging out with Vulkin a lot." Fuku suggested. Tsunderplane's face shot a hot pink as she shook her head violently.

"Aw HELL no!" Tsunderplane screamed, "ANYONE but that skank! She's the one who keeps stealing my loves. I'd avoid her if I could!"

"And yet you don't." Kelly said cheekily, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"B...because..." Tsunderplane stuttered as her face grew more red, "I...Uhh...Pity her! Yeah, that's it!" The other two girls stared judgmentally at Tsunderepane, looks of doubt on their faces.

"Okay, FINE!" Tsunderplane yelled as she buried her face in her blanket, "It's because I get lonely sometimes when you two are at school...and she likes to hang out with me for God-knows-what reason."

"Worth a try?" Kelly asked, winking to Fuku.

"I'd say so." Fuku responded. Both girls looked at Tsunderplane expectedly.

"It won't work out," Tsunderplane sulked, "Vulkin likes being hugged...and I have no arms."

"That's a problem a little someone I know can fix" Kelly said with a big, smug smirk.

...

Vulkin had sulked off all the way to waterfall, past the glowing, vibrant "WELCOME TO HOTLAND" sign, even into the glowing marsh water. Vulcan shivered as she looked around at the strange, glowing blue marsh, with all of its massive, blue sunflower-esque echo flowers, and floating, shining fungi that squeaked as it got close. The entire area , save for the glowing flora and water, was very dark, as if it were wreathed in the darkest of nights illuminated only by the "stars" lodged into the ceiling of the cavern.

In truth, Vulkin had no idea how far into waterfall she had gone, but it was clearly too far. She shivered and shook with every breath she made...and she noticed her lava was beginning to harden into a thin tuff.

"H-how does G-Grillby even m-m-manage to live i-in Sn-Sn-Snowdin?" Vulkin chattered as her pace slowed down, her footsteps getting clumsier and clumsier. Her vision was blurring as her surroundings became less and less familiar; she tried to go back, but it seemed to just take her even deeper into the alien marshland.

"I...Is anybody th-there?" Vulkin called out weakly, glancing slowly left and right.

"I...Is anybody th-there?" Another voice weakly called out. Vulkin turned around, and saw one of those big, blue flowers right next to her, "I...Is anybody th-there?"

"Yeah...I'm h-here." Vulkin responded, "Are y-y-you l-l-lost, too?"

"Yeah...I'm h-here." The flower replied, "Are y-y-you l-l-lost, too?" Vulkin frowned as she stepped away from the flower.

"I-It's not n-n-nice to c-c-copy my t-t-talking." Vulkin whimpered as she backed up. she bumped into another big blue flower.

"I-It's not n-n-nice to c-c-copy my t-t-talking." The blue flower stuttered to Vulkin.

"I-It's not n-n-nice to c-c-copy my t-t-talking." Another blue flower chimed in. Vulkin's cooling, stone heart raced as she leapt back from the flowers.

"St-st-stop b-b-bullying me!" Vulkin cried wildly, partially solidified tears of lava streaking down her face.

"St-st-stop b-b-bullying me!" The flowers cried out in unison, "St-st-stop b-b-bullying me!" Vulkin gasped as the noisy echo caused her to jump backwards, hitting the edge of the dry land. She shrieked as she lost her footing, and fell into the glowing marsh water with a big SPLASH! The water was not very deep, but to Vulkin, it felt as cold and deep as the waters around Antarctica in the dead of winter. Her lava was now hardening into a fine, black obsidian as she thrashed and squealed in the water, clawing at the small cliff of land to try to get back on.

"St-st-stop b-b-bullying me!" A different, shrill, mocking voice called out from land, "St-st-stop b-b-bullying me! St-st-stop b-b-bullying me! Pwahahahaha!" A golden, buttercup flower with a grinning, impish face upon it emerged from the visible edge of the land.

"Please help me!" Vulkin cried to the flower, "I'm gonna freeze!" Flowey chuckled cruelly at the small volcano, nearly doubling back with laughter.

"You idiot!" Flowey sneered at Vulkin, "You were dumb enough to get yourself into this situation, and quite frankly, your death will mean one less stupid monster who thinks echo flowers are people."

"Please!" Vulkin screamed desperately, "I'll do anything you want! Just get me out of here!"

"Anything?" Flowey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything! Anything!" Vulkin sobbed as she continued to flail around in the water. Flowey scrunched his face, as if in deep thought. He wore a perverse, sleazy grin one second, then a cruel, fang-filled grin the next. He licked his lips every now and then as he scratched his chin. Flowey finally turned to face Vulkin, several white pellets appearing around himself.

"I must refuse your offer," Flowey said bluntly, "Now DIE." Flowey fired several pellets at Vulkin, who screamed and flailed out of the way. Flowey cackled madly as he watched the helpless volcano flip and flop to dodge his bullets, grinning widely as he saw she was slowing down.

"C...c...cold..." Vulkin cried as she slowed to a near stop in the water, beginning to sink. Flowey grew one more pellet, and moved it close to Vulkin.

"Well, this was a fun little distraction," Flowey giggled, "But I've got bigger fish to fry in Hotland...or rather...bigger humans..."

"Fry this!" A gruff voice screamed from behind Flowey, "NNNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What the fu-" Flowey began to scream, but he was knocked away by a barrage of glowing, blue spears that soared like giant speeding bullets. Undyne the Undying, in all of her rough and terrifying glory, landed where Flowey once stood as the flower sped off at spearpoint into the distance.

"You will regret this!" Flowey screamed in the distance. Undyne paid no attention as she dove into the water, grabbing the freezing volcano with her bare hands and the strength of an ox. The last thing Vulkin saw before everything went black was the scary, anglerfish-like face of the heroine, contorted into some mixture of anger and concern.

...

Dr. Alphys was sitting at her computer desk in the dark once again, her rough, scale-like theropod flesh illuminated only by the light of the _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ Episode that was playing before her. Her hand was sunken into a big bag of dog food next to her as she snuck a few pieces into her potato chip salad. Sadly, this was an episode of the sequel, where the titular protagonist had not even showed up, instead being replaced by the most blatant blank-slate Mary-Sue Alphys had ever seen. Truly, even Undyne's fanfiction ended up being somehow better.

"Is this even Mew Mew Kissy Cutie anymore?" Alphys asked, throwing some dog salad into her mouth, "Cause it certainly ain't cute or kissy so far." A knock rang out at the front door of Alphys' lab, nearly causing the scientist to fallout of her chair.

"Uhh...who is it?" Alphys called out.

"Dr. A, I need your help," Kelly called from the other side of the door, "Or rather, a friend of mine needs your help."

"Shouldn't you be in school right now, young missy?" Alphys asked loudly.

"Shouldn't you be working on the determination-soul thingy instead of watching critically panned anime?" Kelly retorted.

"How did you-" Dr. Alphys began to say, but she sighed as she realized she forgot to plug in her headphones, "I mean...coming." Dr. Alphys put her unfinished salad on the computer table, brushed some chip dust off of her labcoat into the bin, and waddled her way to the front door. After flipping the light and spending a few seconds getting used to the eye-stinging brightness of her illuminated lab, opened the door. There stood Kelly Mari, Fuku Fire, and...an airplane.

"Soooo...who is this new friend of yours?" Alphys asked as she glanced over Tsunderplane, "I feel like I should know her."

"Well, she DID try to flirt with you once." Fuku said, putting her hand to her chin.

"Fuku!" Tsunderplane cried out, blushing like a radish.

"Are you sure?" Alphys asked, "All I can remember right now is her calling me a lazy idiot."

"That's just how this chick flirts," Kelly laughed, "I don't get it either, but...eh."

"So she's here for a d...date? With me?" Alphys asked, her eyes widening and her jaw hanging open. Fuku and Kelly both giggled quietly as Tsunderplane heated up.

"For the love of God, NO!" Tsunderplane yelled, "I am SO over you!"

"That's what you said about Vulkin, like, twenty times." Kelly laughed, "And we know where THAT'S going." Tsunderplane flushed a deeper red as steam and tears of frustration began to come out of her.

"Dammit, are you going to tell all of Hotland about it?!" Tsunderplane shouted.

"Tell all of Hotland what?" Alphys asked, "That you have a thing for Vulkin or something?" Tsunderplane groaned as she blushed and lowered her head. Fuku and Kelly chuckled as Kelly patted Tsunderplane's back.

"Oh, how cute!" Alphys cooed with a big smile on her face, "Vulkin is such a sweetie...uhh...and why did you come to me with this information, though? I'm not very good with dating advice."

"Arms." Tsunderplane grunted bluntly, "I need arms to hug Vulkin."

"How romantic.~" Alphys squealed as if she had re-watched the romantic kiss from _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Episode 23_ , in which Mew Mew is finally able to kiss her one true love without controlling them afterwards, "Well...I can certainly...uhh...do that for you. Let me check my storage for spare arms." Alphys and the others went up the escalator to the top floor of the lab, where a _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ poster oversaw Alphys' old, dusty workbench, with scattered tools and a spilled can of oil adorning the table.

"Sorry," Alphys said as she sifted through a box of metal parts next to the workbench," I haven't had to use this thing since I built Mettaton."

"Oooh," Fuku cooed excitedly, "Tsun-San gets to have her armjob done on the same table Mettaton-San was built on."

"Doesn't matter to me," Tsunderplane sighed, "I'm going to devote myself to Vulkin, and that is that. It's really more of a novelty than anything."

"Ah~" Fuku cooed like Alphys, "Finally, Tsun-San is being sincere about her feelings." Tsunderplane blushed as she looked towards the wall.

"Can we please NOT make a freaking circus parade out of it?" Tsunderplane sighed, "I just want to be as natural as possible about this."

"Well, to be fair," Kelly said, "I'm pretty sure you being earnest about your feelings is a sign of the apocalypse." Everyone chuckled as Tsunderplane huffed.

"Here we are." Alphys cheered as she pulled something out of the scrap metal bucket. It was a pair of flexible, gloved, mechanical tube arms like Mettatons' arms, complete with an MTT Brand Signature, "These are Mettaton's spare arms. I don't think he'll mind if you use them. Metta was always more of a leg person anyway." A knock came from the front door of the lab once more, jolting everybody up.

"Oh?" Alphys asked, "Who could it be now?"

"Only one way to find out." Tsunderplane said as she got up off of the table, "Let's go answer the door." Everyone went down the down escalator, conveniently near the front door of the lab, and watched as Alphys pressed the "open" button next to the door. Two, bulky, black, armored figures, one with two fuzzy bunny ears, stood before the door. The figure on the left was holding an exhausted, profusely sweating, unconscious Undyne.

"Oh my God, Undyne!" Alphys cried out, "Is she okay?"

"Well, she isn't dust yet," RG01 said as he pushed his way into the lab, "I think she just needs some water and a chance to cool off."

"Why did she come over, anyway?" Alphys asked as she and RG01 took Undyne over to Alphys' computer chair to lay her down.

"She was carrying another monster," RG02 said, pointing outside, "She seemed to have the opposite problem that Undyne had, so we put her outside to heat up."

"Wait a minute," Tsunderplane said, "A monster too cold in Hotland?" RG02 nodded.

"They're, like, a little volcano or something," RG02 replied, "They had a lot of black rock stuff inside of them."

"Oh my God, Vulkin!" Tsunderplane cried as she flew past RG02, nearly knocking the powerful armored dragon off of his feet. She looked around the burning orange lavascape of Hotland desperately as her engines revved and huffed faster than they ever had before. She turned to the left, and saw Vulkin lying completely still, wrapped in a small red blanket. Her head, once sloshing with hot, red lava, was now full of cold, stagnant obsidian, with a few dried tear paths streaming from her now closed eyes.

"Vulkin!" Tsunderplane shrieked as she flew over to the unconscious volcano. She pressed her body against poor Vulkin, sobbing without restraint.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Undyne tried her best to save Vulkin," RG01 lamented, "But...it doesn't look like Hotland is hot enough to help her."

"This is all my fault!" Tsunderplane cried, "If...if I had only been nice to her...If I had only been more honest sooner...You would not have run off..."

"Please don't blame yourself," Fuku said as she patted Tsunderplane on her back, "Vulkin-Chan wouldn't want you to do that."

"I...I don't know what to do," Tsunderplane said quietly as she continued embracing Vulkin, "I'm awful...I can't even fix this."

"Maybe we should dip her in the lava?" Kelly asked, "I mean...she's a volcano." RG02 shook his head.

"It's a far drop into the lava," RG02 said as he pointed over the edge of the cliff, "If we drop her in...we're not gonna be able to get her back out." Alphys, and RG01 walked out, while Undyne stood in the doorway, mostly within the safety of the air-conditioned lab.

"God...Hotland sucks," Undyne wheezed, not fully recovered, "So...is the volcano doing well?" The macabre silence among the others answered Undyne's question for her.

"Damn..." Undyne muttered, looking down as she placed her tight hand to her eyes. Fuku looked over at Alphys with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Alphys...do you have some invention that could help?" Kelly sheepishly asked.

"I've only really built communication devices recently," Alphys said, "Hot stuff like geothermal energy was really more Gaster's area of expertise." Everyone looked down, client save for Tsunderplane's crying. Tsunderplane sniffed one last time as she thumped the ground.

"No." Tsunderplane muttered, "I won't accept this! Vulkin is still alive, so she can be saved!"

"But how?" Alphys asked. Tsunderplane shoved one of her engines into Vulkin's top with a loud PLUNK! She revved up her engine and started running it so fast that it made a loud whirring noise like an overclocked computer.

"I'm going to warm Vulkin up." Tsunderplane said loudly, "I'm going to save her."

"But...you're engine won't be enough." Alphys said. Fuku knelt down to Vulkin, and hugged her like a bear.

"That's okay," Fuku said, "Tsun-San does not have to do this alone." Kelly placed her skateboard underneath Vulkin, and pulled a lighter out of her skirt pocket.

"I can always get a new one," Kelly pointed out as she lit the board on fire, "But Vulkin is irreplaceable." RG02 rubbed the soot off of his armor as he stepped forwards.

"Bro, what are you doing?" RG01 asked, sweat breaking down his brow.

"My armor becomes a freaking microwave when it's clean," RG02 replied as he finished cleaning his breastplate, it's metal sheen shining bright in the reflective glow of the lava. With a mighty flex, RG02's armor came off of his ripped, scale-covered body, clanking to the floor like a pair of heavy dumbbells.

"Bro!" RG01 said as he looked away from RG02's bristling pecs while blushing. RG02 wrapped Vulkin in the searing hot armor pieces around Fuku and Vulkin, causing a hot, greenish-reddish glow to emanate and reflect from the inside of the armor. Undyne rushed out of the lab with a glowing magic spear in her hands, and with a mighty thrust, placed the blunt end next to Vulkin.

"These spears are hotter than you think," Undyne wheezed as she began to pour sweat once more, "Damn, I hope this works fast." The fires and heat sources sizzled for seconds as Tsundereplane's engines buzzed and whirred with excessive speed.

"It's not enough," Fuku said as she peered into Vulkin's head, "Vulkin-Chan's obsidian is not hot enough." Tsunderplane grunted as she strained her engines further.

"Alphys," Tsunderplane called out, "Use your lightning magic on me."

"B-but you could get hurt." Alphys stuttered.

"I need the energy to go into maximum overdrive!" Tsunderplane yelled.

"B...but..." Alphys tried to protest.

"Just DO IT!" Tsunderplane shrieked. Alphys pointed at the small plane, shooting a lightning bolt directly at her engine. The engine's whirring became even louder as the blades and gears of the engine spun faster and faster than they ever had before, almost forming a small tornado as they whirred. Vulkin started to glow as the obsidian started to turn a dark orange.

"The obsidian is melting!" Fuku cheered as she peered into Vulkin, "We're doing it! We're saving Vulkin-Chan!" Fuku looked around, and her face faltered: The fire from the skateboard was starting to flicker down as the last bits were burning up, Undyne was on her knees from heat exhaustion, and the glow inside of the armor was dimming down like the fire beneath Vulkin.

"I...I'm sorry, Tsun-San," Fuku said, shedding a single blue, fiery ember tear from her eyes.

"No." Tsunderplane gasped, "I won't let this happen! I will save you!" Tsunderplane's engines revved and whirred even faster and hotter as she began to groan in what sounded like the worst pain a monster could suffer. Alphys' eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh no," Alphys cried, "Tsunderplane, you have to stop right now!"

"NEVER!" Tsunderplane barked viciously as her body visibly heated up, "Not until Vulkin is safe!"

"Wh-what's happening?" Fuku asked, her voice trembling at the sight of the glowing plane, "Is she overheating?"

"No..." Alphys replied, "She is filled with..."

"DETERMINATION!" Tsundereplane screamed at the top of her air tanks. She practically thrashed, her engine still in Vulkin as she glowed and thrashed like a radioactive trout on land. Everybody actually had to step back from the spectacle as it shined like a miniature sun.

"Tsunderplane, please!" Alphys cried out, "You have no idea what-"

BOOM!

A brilliant burst of light erupted from the sight, basting a gust of hot air along with it. Fuku and Kelly barely managed to grab their skirts and close their eyes, while RG02 had to catch his own thrown back armor pieces with his swift hands. Undyne fell backwards into Alphys, who extended her arms to catch the fish warrior, but fell backwards into the ground. Alphys chattered her teeth as she slowly opened her eyes to look at the result of the bright flash.

"Oh no..." Alphys muttered, "Please...please don't fuse. Please don't fuse." Alphys opened her eyes completely to the sight of Vulkin, her head glowing orange as the obsidian melted as rapidly as it formed in the first place. Next to her was Tsunderplane, sprawled out on her back and heaving for air as she slowly glowed less and less. Everybody ran over to the two monsters, kneeling down to see them both. Vulkin began to slowly open her eyes, moaning painfully as she got to her feet, the lava-obsidian slush in her head sloshing around with her movements.

"Oh, Vulkin-Chan!" Fuku cried out, "At least you're okay."

"I...I felt so cold...it was...so dark..." Vulkin said softly, "But...but then...it got so bright...and so hot at the same time. I saw a plane..." Vulkin glanced over at the unmoving Tsunderplane, still glowing slightly from her determined burst of energy.

"Oh...my...God..." Vulkin gasped. She slowly moved over to Tsunderplane, her mouth agape at the sight of her friend like this. She nudged her body against Tsunderplane gently several times, each one more gentle than the last.

"Tsunder...are you alright?" Vulkin asked softly. Tsunderplane groaned groggily, yet painfully.

"It was all my fault, Vulkin," Tsunderplane cried softly, "If I wasn't so mean to you...you'dve never run off." Vulkin smiled as she nuzzled with the battered plane.

"Please don't beat yourself up like that," Vulkin pleaded, "I wouldn't want you to do that...because...well..." Everybody leaned in, clutching their hands...and possibly teeth tightly. Tsunderplane turned to Vulkin, tears dripping from her cockpit.

"I...I...I love you, Vulkin!" Tsunderplane wailed, "I was so stupid...I didn't realize it until now. I thought I wanted to be with the human...and Mettaton...and that weirdo at the burger shop...but it wasn't them...it was all you. Your smile...your positive attitude...But I could never bring myself to admit it, or even think of it." Vulkin smiled as she knelt over to Tsunderplane.

"That's funny," Vulkin giggled, "I was going to tell you that...I love you too...right after you got upset over the human."

"I understand if you don't love me anymore," Tsunderplane said as she got back up, "I was pretty awful to you...not just with the human...but all the time." Vulkin pranced over to Tsunderplane, moved her face close to Tsunderplane's nose, and smiled.

"Stop sulking and kiss me." Vulkin ordered quietly in a slutry voice. Tsunderplane's entire face flushed red as she hovered near Vulkin, everybody leaning forwards in anticipation, a passionate gleam in everybody's eyes. Vulkin darted forward, placing her hot little lips on Tsunderplane's nose, where her mouth would be if she had one.

"Awwwww." Everyone went as Tsunderplane and Vulkin smooched, the last bits of obsidian in the volcano melting away. Tsunderplane stared into Vulkin's eyes for a few seconds, her cockpit racing as if processing a complicated equation.

"Vulkin...Sweetie," Tsunderplane choked out quietly, "Let's...uhh...go on a date? I have a place at the MTT Resort."

"Sounds marvelous!" Vulkin chirped, "Let's go!" The two moved off into the elevator, shutting the door before the metal box jettisoned them off to MTT Resort.

...

Vulkin awoke inside the hangar to the sound of a pencil scribbling on a piece of paper. She looked over at Tsunderplane, who was writing and erasing something on the page.

"Strong? No..." Tsunderplane muttered, "Limerent would be much better."

"Tsunderhoney, what are you doing?" Vulkin asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Oh, this?" Tsunderplane replied, pointing at the piece of paper with her pencil, which she somehow held with her nose, "I feel bad about implying I had feelings for the human to them, so I'm going to let them down easy and apologize."

"Don't worry about it," Vulkin chuckled, "They don't seem like they'd be that bothered by it anyway."

"Yeah, you're right," Tsunderplane sighed as she threw the paper in the recycling bin, "I should probably just tell them in person."

THE END


End file.
